dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Fries (Burtonverse)
Dr. Victor Fries was trying to cure his wife Nora of McGregor's Syndrome but fell into the cryogenics tank mutating him, he took up the identity of Mr. Freeze now having to stay in his suit to stay cold. Biography ''Batman & Robin Victor Fries fell into a vat of liquid nitrogen one day, and lived. In an effort to cure his wife, Nora, from dying from a strange illness, he began robbing museums of large diamonds, planning to use them to create a large scale freeze gun to freeze Gotham, holding it ransom for billions, allowing him to compete his research for her cure. He was stopped by Batman and Robin, but escaped. At a jewlery auction, Freeze returned and robbed a large diamond necklace. Batman and Robin followed and captured him, imprisoning Freeze in Arkham Asylum. Freeze was then broken out of the asylum by Poison Ivy and Bane. Back at Freeze's hideout, Poison Ivy disconnects the cable in the nitrogen chamber that is keeping Freeze's wife alive. Claiming Batman killed her, Freeze vowed revenge on him and, at Ivy's urging, humanity itself. He thus continued his plan to freeze Gotham and kill the population. While fighting Batman for control of the Gotham telescope, he converted to a freeze gun, Freeze is thrown fifteen feet off of a platform, breaks his helmet, and is exposed to warm light, weakening him. After Batman revealed Ivy's deception, he comforted Freeze that his wife wasn't dead, but moved to Arkham with her systems restored, where Freeze can continue his research. Appealing to Freeze's healing nature as a doctor and a good man, Batman asked him for a cure for the first stages of his wife's illness to save Bruce Wayne's dying friend, Alfred Pennyworth. The tearful Freeze complies and is sent to Arkham, with Poison Ivy as his cell mate, who's life he promises to make a living hell. Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy turned ally. *Dick Grayson/Robin - Enemy. *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl - Enemy. *Nora Fries - Wife. *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - Partner turned enemy. *Antonio Diego/Bane - Liberator and partner; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Burtonverse (1 film) **Batman & Robin'' (First appearance) - Arnold Schwarzenegger Behind the scenes *Before Arnold Schwarzenegger was cast, Ed Harris, Patrick Stewart and Anthony Hopkins were all considered for the role of Mr. Freeze till Joel Schumacher decided that Mr. Freeze must be "big and strong like he was chiseled out of a glacier". Joel Schumacher once said in an interview that if Arnold Schwarzenegger had not wanted to play Mr. Freeze, Sylvester Stallone was his second choice. Hulk Hogan, who appeared with Sylvester Stallone in Rocky III (1982) coincidentally, was Schumacher's third choice to play Mr. Freeze. Schumacher said he wanted Schwarzenegger for the role, and he threatened not to direct the film if Schwarzenegger wasn't cast. *Despite Arnold Schwarzenegger said during the making of Terminator 2: Judgment Day that he would never play another evil character again, he plays the villain Mr. Freeze in this film. *Arnold Schwarzenegger declined to reprise the role of Conan for "Conan the Conqueror", which was rewritten as Kull the Conqueror to star as Mr. Freeze in the film. *Arnold Schwarzenegger had to shave his head, paint himself blue, and wear Icy Blue Eyes contact lenses. *Arnold Schwarzenegger thought the Mr. Freeze outfit was suffocating. *Arnold Schwarzenegger only worked six weeks on the film. Trivia To be added Gallery VictorArnie.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenedder as Dr. Victor Fries VictorFries1-BR.png VictorFries2-BR.png VictorFries3-BR.png VictorFries4-BR.png VictorFries5-BR.png VictorFries6-BR.png VictorFries7-BR.png VictorFries8-BR.png FreezeSchwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger as Mr. Freeze MrFreeze.jpg|Promotional Image. Mr. Freeze Burtonverse.jpg|Promotional Image. brbp1.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Freeze's jetpack. brbpblu.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Freeze's jetpack. brfrcan.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Freeze's truck cannon. brfrgun.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Freeze's gun. brfrwth.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Freeze's watch. See Also *Mr. Freeze Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates